clonedfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloned Wikia
Set in 2092, in futuristic Seattle, two successful business partners, Parker and Kevin are widely known throughout the whole world. Set in the cloning business, Parker believes it's time to create a pathogen to attack the clones and set the world into anarchy. Kevin sets off on a journey to stop his once trusted, business partner, and bring balance back to the world. (Because he is, The Last Air Bender and he is "The Avatar".) Plot It is 2092. The streets are filled with pedestrians and businesses roam through Seattle. In between the hustle and bustle, the city is teaming up with people and businesses, especially two widely known businesses partners throughout Seattle, Parker and Kevin. Parker and Kevin run the thriving economy of Seattle. Until one day, Packer comes up with a plan to set a mob of animal clones to further prosper the city. Yet, there is only one problem to this: Kevin seems to dislike this idea and goes into hiding afraid of what Parker will do, leaving Parker into the dark side. While Kevin went into hiding from the world, Parker decides to make his own corporation called Zenith and starts to gather materials that is required to create animal clones. To make a clone, Parker has to infuse the nucleus (Chalmers) for each individual clone. Parker finishes making all the clones in twice the amount of time he could have made them (Agilent) and he fulfills his wish to make a mob of animal clones, but the clones have a disease. His ambition causes him to ignore the problem in the clones and uses them anyway. The problem with his animal clones were that they have pathogens that weakens the clones immune system (Riddle, 111-119), derived from E.coli (Kostylev), and Parker plans to use this for his own evil. The pathogens carried in the clones is spreading the disease quickly to others around the globe, including the plants that were resistant to decay (Ofulue). Soon, the food source dropped very low due to the pathogens in Zenith clones that killed lots of plants and animals, people soon started to slowly begin to die off and one by one businesses begin to close due to sanitary problems. After the plant and animal population completely died off, businesses were no longer running because the lack of food and materials which causes the population to plummet further. When all hope seems to be lost, Kevin comes out from hiding to find out what Parker has done. He does not believe what he sees and shakes his head in disapproval. Now, he is on a journey to find a way to fix Parker’s doing. : Kevin is too late and Seattle has transformed from a thriving vivacious city, to an anarchy torn disaster. Seattle is in ruins, people run through the streets fighting, pillaging, and destroying. Within hours, nothing but animal clones are left to inhabit Seattle. The U.S. government no longer exists and if some parts remain all of their power is gone. Buildings are abandoned, stores are raided, houses broken into, and apartments trashed. Total darkness and silence flows through the city. For miles, there is nothing but death in destruction in sight. Sanctuary, a word described as a place of refuge and safety. A place such as the mind is impenetrable by outside forces, private and secluded. Dreams are such a place, hidden deep within the mind where this word has the most literal meaning. Kevin's imagination runs wild in his dream, in it he is placed in a golden wheat field, its stems swaying in soft wind, with an old man standing in the middle wearing yeezy clothing, raggedy gray shirt and scruffy pants and gray tennis shoes. In this dream, a man in scraggly yeezy clothing confronts Kevin. "I am Bamabas , prophet of the Lord and scribe of the future yet to come," Bamabas stated. Kevin, confused and shocked replied with an obvious response, which defines him as well as every human, "Bamabas?! What kind of a name is Bamabas? What were your parents drunk when they had you?", Kevin stated laughing still at the prophet's name. "How dare you!", Bamabas yelled with anger rising from his eyes. Almost as if the sky itself was linked to his emotion, darkness overwhelmed the clouds and the winds grew strong. "I am Bamabas, who writes what has yet to pass and chosen seer of the all mighty!" The storms died down and Bamabas regained his composure. "I come bearing a message. The current events have thrown the balance of the universe into turmoil, I have descended to impart my guidance to the chosen human. Although, I guess you will have to do for now”, Bamabas explained. He foretold the climactic event and worked to create a cure using information perceived in a vision many centuries ago. Bamabas tells Kevin about a great book depicting this climactic point in time which holds the knowledge of a cure. This cure will not only obliterate the pathogen, but also, restore the compromised immune systems in the animals to full health, preventing further pathogens from disrupting the balance. Now fully woken, Kevin recalls the information involving the whereabouts of the cure and sets off towards George Peabody Library in what used to be Baltimore, Maryland . On his perilous journey, Parker appears with his demonic animals, hungry and rabid at his side. Blocking the path for Kevin, there's only one way past...through. The living embodiment of evil however tries to persuade Kevin into joining him once again. "Think about it", he whispers in a raspy tone. "We could be brothers once again! The world at our heel, praise at our side! Together, we would rule! We will dominate! Or, we can fight, which right now does not look like a promising option for you. So what do you say...join me", Parker offers. Promising riches, luxuries, and the world, temptation swelled in Kevin, but was ignored as the brave hero declined the offer. Angered and without control, Parker pulls a gun to Kevin in a threat to end his journey and life. "Fine, I’m not much of the begging type anyways. Third chances don’t agree with me", Parker articulated as his finger closed on the trigger, releasing a loud bang heard over the world's seas, Kevin dropped to his knees. However, the bullet didn't hit him, the killing chunk of medal passed harmlessly over Kevin's head, ricocheting off of many objects to make its final destination in the neck of the enemy. Parker’s limp body falls helplessly to the ground. The animals, as if being snapped from hypnosis scatter away. Yet the journey, his work was not yet finished. He makes way to the Library and seeks out the book holding the secrets to a cure which would undoubtedly change the course of the future for the better. Kevin would wash his mind in its contents and write down the ingredients to the cure, sending it on its way to the hands of the government and its scientists and doctors. After the government received the cure from Kevin, they rush it to the scientists to test it to make sure it truly worked. As everyone waited outside the lab where the scientists were, the tension grew and the doubts seemed to grow. Everywhere, it was so silent one could hear the gears turning in everyone's head, thinking about what would happen to them, or where they would go if the cure failed to restore the compromised immune systems back to full health. It was so silent one could hear a pin drop. One hour later, the scientists walked out. They seemed tired, you could see the beads of sweat dripping down their faces, but the one thing that everyone noticed was the huge smile on all of their faces. Nothing had to be said to know that the cure had worked! Everyone started to cheer! While everyone lined up to get the cure, the scientists sent out people to go and spread the cure to the animals and all of the other people that were not already lined up. The cure helped repopulate all of the animals that died and nourish all of the malnourished people across Seattle. Characters Parker-the antagonist, and notorious for Zenith, a business made up of horrendous mobs of animal clones Kevin- the protagonist, once known for being the most successful business owner, finds the cure to the disease Bamabas- a prophet who comes into Kevin's dream and helps restore the world back in order References "Agilent Technologies Launches Innovative Cloning Kit." ENP Newswire 19 Feb. 2015. Science in Context. Web. 17 Feb. 2016. Chalmers, Don. "Can The Law Keep Up With Changes In Medical Technology And Cloning?." Legaldate 19.2 (2007). Web. 17 Feb. 2016. Kostylev, Maxim, et al. "Cloning Should Be Simple: Escherichia Coli Dh5α-Mediated Assembly Of Multiple DNA Fragments With Short End Homologies." Plos ONE 10.9 (2015): 1-15. Academic Search Complete. Web. 17 Feb. 2016. Ofulue, Esther N. "Animal And Human Cloning Technology: Developing The Human Awareness Factor." Review Of Human Factor Studies 9.1 (2003): 20-53. Academic Search Complete. Web. 17 Feb. 2016. Riddle, James A. "Brave New Beef: Animal Cloning And Its Impacts." Brown Journal Of World Affairs 14.1 (2007): 111-119. Business Source Complete. Web. 16 Feb. 2016. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. __FORCETOC__ Category:Browse